


Misunderstandings

by definitivly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Get Together, M/M, Misunderstandings, Modern AU, Quiet Sirius, modern marauders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 02:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11681772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/definitivly/pseuds/definitivly
Summary: Sirius overhears Lily and Remus talking about a self-centered person who has a crush on Remus. Sirius lives up to his self-centeredness and assumes it’s him. Cue to a sullen Sirius and misunderstandings for Lily to fix.





	Misunderstandings

**Author's Note:**

> Enormous (I was gonna say huge but it made sound like you know who) shoutout to @NachoDiablo for a) encouraging me to even start writing b) helping me make my story make sense and c) beta-ing.   
> I would've been lost without you, EC <3 
> 
> Go read @NachoDiablo's wolfstar fics, you won't regret it.   
> Nevertheless, all mistakes are mine.   
> I'm on tumblr @definitivly if you ever wanna come talk btw

Sirius gazed longingly at the clock on the wall while professor Slughorn droned on about chemistry. Why he should have to be bothered to pay attention to ionic bonds and electrons was beyond him. And the worst part was that Remus, his very own Moony and personal distractor, wasn't there to make the class bearable. True, Remus didn't really talk to Sirius during the class, unless you counted "Shut up Padfoot otherwise I swear to god I don't know what I'll do to you" as talking, but even just watching Remus was enough for the black haired boy. As Sirius thought of Remus alone in the Health Center, probably still suffering from that vicious migraine, class was dismissed and he rushed out to the dining hall, hoping to beat the usual 3:35 rush. He grabbed himself a banana and stopped by the vending machine to grab a chocolate bar for Moony. It had become a sort of habit between them that whenever Remus was confined to the Health Center, Sirius would sneak in at the end of school to bring him chocolate.Sometimes they'd watch movies and cuddle. It was a good arrangement. 

As Sirius approached the room where his friend usually stayed, after having dutifully charmed the nurse on duty, he recognized Lily's voice through the door. "He's just so annoying, Rem. Always talking so loud and always about himself. I mean it's nice to know he can even have feelings, but I could never see you with him." Sirius nearly lost his balance and felt nauseous. How could Lily know Sirius had a crush on Remus? James was the only one who knew. James. Of course, so bloody desperate to have any topic of conversation with his beloved Lily, James had sold him out. How could James have betrayed him like that?   
He tuned in again into what Lily was saying. "He's just so obnoxious and clingy and quite an attention seeker." Sirius waited for Remus to say something... anything in his defense. Instead he only got a light chuckle from Remus, who replied “ Yeah, I mean he’s not that bad Lils... He may be a little self-absorbed, but I think we just wouldn’t be a good fit, I guess...” Sirius couldn't believe his ears. 

Sirius stood in front of the door for a couple more seconds before he turned around and left, throwing the chocolate bar he had clutched so tightly away in the trash.   
During football practice, whenever James tried to talk to him, Sirius would just ignore him or pretend he hadn't heard him. To avoid sitting with his fellow Marauders at dinner, Sirius opted to eat undercooked Ramen noodles in his room. Then he went the library and sat in one of the single pews and for once in his life did the assigned reading. He only returned to his dorm room right before bedtime and hoped Remus and James would already be asleep so he could avoid any conversation.   
Unfortunately, the universe had other plans. As Sirius walked into his room he spotted a tired looking Remus sitting on his bed, leafing through a copy of National Geographic. Remus looked up at Sirius, smiled and said "I missed you today after school." Sirius shifted uncomfortably, "Yeah. I was busy. Football practice. Now if you could please get off my bed, I'd like to get some rest." Sirius' icy voice startled Remus, who smile faltered as he replied "Yeah... of course... sorry... is everything okay? Prongs said you were acting weird at practice... and you weren't at dinner and you weren't here in the afternoon?"   
Sirius ran his fingers through his hair and responded curtly, "I'm fine Remus. Please get off my bed."   
The taller boy slid off the bed quietly and left the room. 

Sirius flopped onto his bed, hugged the pillow and began to soliloquize: "Why does it have to be like this? So many other people for me of crush on. Why does my stupid brain pick Remus? I mean ,of course Remus isn't going to like me. He's right, I am loud and obnoxious. I'll be more quiet starting tomorrow."   
The next morning, Sirius woke up earlier than usual to go to breakfast with Peter. Usually Peter and Remus were the first to breakfast while James and Sirius joined after, but Sirius knew that after one of his migraine episodes, Remus would go to breakfast a little later. Sirius ate his meal quietly (a first) while Peter babbled on about Marlene, the new love of his life, unbothered by Sirius' lack of response. As James and Remus approached the table, Sirius got up and gathered his plates, preparing to leave. James look alarmed while Remus looked pained.   
“Aren’t you gonna sit with us Padfoot?” asked James, while grabbing his toast and butter.   
Sirius picked up his backpack and shook his head, muttering “Homework. Bye.”   
The fellow Marauders looked at each other, as if to ask “Do you know what’s up?” They all shook their heads, still confused, and filed this issue under the category “Sirius being Sirius”. 

 

*******  
However, a week later, Sirius’ weird behaviour still hadn’t changed. He would not speak unless spoken too, and even then, it was as if Sirius calculated his words to answer in the least number of syllables. All the teachers noticed Sirius’ odd and abrupt attitude change, and Sirius swore he had never heard this many inquiries of “Mr. Black, are you okay?” since he showed up to school with a black eye after Sophomore year Spring Break. 

 

**********  
During this whole week, Remus walked around with such pained look on his face that anyone would think his migraines were acting up, but of course, heartbreaks manifest themselves in different ways. And although one could argue that heartbreak was a particularly large word for what Remus was feeling, Remus, who was quite well-versed in the English lexicon, would reply that out of the thousands of words he knew, heartbreak was the only one that fit. Remus missed the old Sirius- the boy who would sneak into the Health Center to bring him chocolate, give him cuddles, make him laugh when his head was pounding, make him feel loved. 

 

*********  
James was the first to crack, approaching Sirius and begging him to reveal what was wrong. Sirius shook his head, “Nothing, James. Please, excuse me, I’m going to be late to English.”  
After school, he met up with Lily, hoping both to get some advice on the Sirius situation and to spend sometime with his beloved red head. Their friendship was still quite tentative, but both James and Lily knew that the sparks were there. They were both sitting on the couch, giggling, when Sirius walked in. Sirius looked at them and scoffed.   
“What’s wrong mate?” James stood up.   
Sirius shook his head, wearing a cold cynical smirk that neither James nor Lily were used to having directed at them. “Nothing. Don’t worry Lily, I won’t be loud or talk about myself. You can enjoy James here. Although be warned, he also does much of the same, unfortunately.”  
Sirius turned on his heel and walked away.   
“I don’t know what the fuck that was… he’s been weird since last week... That day when Rem was sick in the Health Center.” James let out an exasperated sigh as he sat back down on the couch. He turned to look at Lily, who looked both relieved and saddened.   
“Wait… the day Rem was in the Health Center? I think I might have an idea of what happened. James, does Sirius have a crush on Remus?”   
James looked like a deer caught in headlights. He stammered, “I mean… like a friend crush? I don’t think i can tell you… They’re close.”   
Lily shook her head, smiling. “You dork, it’s okay if he does. It definitely explains his sour attitude. This is just some really big misunderstanding. Look, last week I found out that Gilderoy has this crush on Remus...”  
“No fucking way!” James interrupted.  
“Yes, now please let me finish the damn story. Basically I was telling Rem this last week in the Infirmary and I might’ve also said GIlderoy was a self-centered dick and I couldn’t see him with Rem, and Rem agreed. Now, there is a very big chance Sirius heard this and being Sirius, probably thought we were talking about him. So that’s probably why he’s been acting like such a tool.”  
“Well, fuck, Lily, I can dye the football field pink, but for the life of me, you know we’re all a little emotionally constipated… how do I fix this?”   
“You don’t do anything, Potter. Remus has to right this misunderstanding.” Lily declared as she got up and headed to Remus’ room. 

 

********  
Later that night, Sirius heard a knock on his door. He look at the clock, 9:58pm, too early for Room Checks. He muttered a half-hearted “Come in”, already irritated at the intruder. A timid looking Remus, clad in plaid pyjamas walked in.   
“Hey, Sirius... can we talk for a sec?”   
“Umm... I’m really busy with the physics- um, I meant Chem.”  
“We didn’t have Chemistry homework.”   
“Well, it doesn’t hurt to be ahead.”   
“Well, since it’s not due tomorrow then you’re not busy and I can in fact talk to you,” countered Remus astutely.   
“Yes. Talk.”  
Suddenly Remus clammed up a little. It was a now or never moment, but he knew he had to fix this to get his Sirius back.   
Remus took a deep breath and started “Look, last week, when I was in the Health Center, I think you overheard me and Lily talking about something...”   
Sirius paled instantly. “Can we not talk about it? I know my flaws well enough Moony, please. I’m trying to be better. If you’re bringing it up to let me down easily, please don’t. Let’s just sweep it under the rug and not talk about it. Moons, please?”   
Remus shook his head “No, Pads, what you don’t understand is that Lily and I weren’t talking about you. Lily was telling me that Gilderoy Lockhart has a crush on me, and I was telling her I can’t because, well-”   
“Well it’s fucking Gilderoy, mate, I don’t think you need an excuse.”  
Remus chuckles, “No, Sirius, I can’t have a crush on Gilderoy because I already have one on you.”  
“A crush?”   
Remus smiled, “I believe that is what I just admitted to.”  
Sirius, maybe for the first time in his life, smiled shyly.   
They looked into each other’s eyes, and when their lips met, all the cliches about lip locking, time standing still, and the earth spinning off its axis, were true.


End file.
